


Finding out the Hard Way

by Darbinator1101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Identity Reveal, Sex Pollen, dubcon, mostly adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbinator1101/pseuds/Darbinator1101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Chat wanted to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't want to know what had made this person become a target for an akuma. The idea of having to get his hands on the infected dildo was enough.

Chat Noir almost had it when he was met with a face full of pollen he didn't even know she had. It was clear she had been saving it as a last resort by the way she was trying to retreat down to the street of the red light district from the roof they were on. Well it was certainly effective by the way it halted the hero. Chat's eyes were burning and he was nearly choking. 

Thankfully, Ladybug was on top of her game tonight and had already put her lucky charm into motion, ending the fight shortly thereafter.  Ladybug was thankful her costume included gloves as she released the akuma from the dildo. 

"Bye bye butterfly." She said as the purified butterfly floated away. She used her cleansing light then turned to her partner, "You alright over there?"

While the pollen in his eyes was gone, Chat still was coughing a little as he turned to face her. As soon as he locked his eyes on her, he felt like he needed to touch her. He shook his head to try and clear the feeling.

"I"m _feline_ much better my lady," Chat replied with a grin holding up his fist for their usual bump. Ladybug groaned, but Chat didn't miss the tiny smile that appeared on her face. She walked over and completed their bump, unable to leave him hanging. 

The touch doubled the weird feeling Chat had and a blush crept onto his face as he realized how suddenly tight his suit felt in the worst possible spot. 

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he tried to nonchalantly hide his unexpected hard-on, which is rather difficult in a skin tight suit. He ended up turning to face away from Ladybug. Thankfully, her miraculous beeped as he turned, signalling they didn't have much time left.

"Well I better go, I mean wouldn't want to see your identity now would we?" He commented awkwardly, already beginning to leave. Before Ladybug could say anything, Chat ran.

 

* * *

 

Adrien paced in his room. He had immediately taken a cold shower when he got back, though the farther he got from Ladybug the more manageable the feeling got.  

"What the hell was that!?" He exclaimed, more to himself than to Plagg, who was sitting on his desk enjoying some Camembert. 

"Not like you haven't had the thought before," Plagg snorted. Adrien blushed knowing what Plagg was referring to. Sure maybe he had masturbated to Ladybug a few times, and he wouldn't exactly say no if she wanted to do something like that with him... 

"But I was in control of _that._ " Adrien retorted. "This just happened! I wasn't even thinking anything remotely along those lines! On top of that I've been way closer to her than just a fist bump and it never happened then." Anyone who followed the Ladyblog could see just how close they've gotten.

Adrien coughed and suddenly froze in his tracks as a thought occurred to him. That damn pollen! He had no idea what it was, but coming from the sex-crazed akuma they fought it couldn't be good. 

"But didn't the cleansing light clean that up...?" He mumbled. Plagg didn't care enough to try and decipher what Adrien had said and shoved the cheese into his mouth. Adrien groaned and flopped face-down onto his bed. He hoped it would wear off, whatever it was.

 

* * *

  

Back in her own room, Marinette was trying to process what had just happened. That had been very out of character for Chat, who would do anything to see who she really was. Plus, he usually tried to spend as long as possible with her. 

"Do you think something happened to him during that fight, Tikki? But what about the cleansing light? Shouldn't that have fixed whatever hit him?" Marinette said, sitting in her desk chair checking the Ladyblog. Alya hadn't been at that fight, since there were no pictures of it up, which made Marinette relieved because otherwise she would then have to wonder why her best friend had been in the red light district. 

"Well, the only times I remember the light not working was if something entered the person's bloodstream before the effect took place," Tikki said sadly, remembering those she had lost to poison. Marinette made a note of that information to be aware of it in the future. 

She reflected on the fight and remembered, "Chat went into a pretty bad coughing fit from something that lady threw." 

"There's not much we can do Mari," Tikki replied, flying over to her lap. 

Marinette held her kwami and sighed, "I just hope Chat's alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mari. He's pretty tough." Marinette nodded and resolved to not let it worry her too much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sat in his seat chatting idly with Nino while they waited for class to start. He hadn't felt anything yet since waking up this morning, so he hoped after what he'd done last night it was cured. He stifled a yawn. When he had tried to sleep last night, that strange feeling had crept up again when his thoughts drifted to Ladybug. After that he was unable to get her off his mind, and had finally just gave in to jerking off when he couldn't ignore it and go to sleep. It appeased the feeling so he could sleep. 

Marinette was running late, as usual, and ran through the door right as class was about to begin. As she rushed past Adrien to her seat behind him, his demeanor visibly shifted. He stiffened and a blush crept onto his face as he quickly moved his book onto his lap. Nino noticed this change but couldn't say anything since class was starting, so he simply gave his friend a look of concern that Adrien failed to even see.

He had no idea why this problem was back _even worse_ _than before_ or why it chose  now to resurface; he hadn't even touched anyone! This hadn't happened with anyone he greeted this morning, not even when Chloe failed to respect his personal space again this morning. 

As much as he tried, Adrien failed to listen to anything the teacher was saying. He kept sneaking looks at Marinette, the last person to enter this morning. With each look, he just wanted to reach out and touch her more, and more inappropriately each time too. It finally dawned on him that he needed to leave. 

"May I please leave, I'm feeling rather ill," Adrien interrupted the lecture. The teacher gave him one look and nodded, noting how flushed his face was and rather startled by his uncharacteristic outburst. He packed up his things in record time and bolted out. 

 

* * *

 

"Dude started acting strange the moment you walked in, I swear!" Nino said as he turned to face the two ladies behind him. Class had just ended and Adrien hadn't returned.

Marinette visibly made herself smaller wondering what she had done to mess everything up with Adrien Agreste this time. She always managed to screw up just being around him, or at least she felt like it. 

"I'm sure you didn't do anything," Alya said, comforting her best friend. "But I do think we should check up on him, see if he's stuck in the bathroom or if he made it home okay." 

Nino and Marinette agreed, both concerned as well. 

 

* * *

 

Adrien headed straight for the bathroom. He went immediately into a stall and barely got his dick out of his pants before he came into some toilet paper. He cleaned himself up, flushed the paper down the toilet and went to wash his hands. As he was doing so, he saw himself in the mirror over the sink. He really didn't look so great at the moment; saying he was sick was more believable than he thought. 

Turning off the water, Adrien gripped the sides of the sink as the whole situation began to sink in.

'Marinette. _Marinette.'_   He thought.What the fuck was wrong with him? 'She was the last one to enter before this happened. But this had started while I was Chat so that doesn't make any sense.  _Chat_ inhaled that pollen and then... reacted? to  _Ladybug._ Not Marinette.' Adrien gripped the sink tighter. He couldn't deny that the feeling had been _exactly_ the same one, and this time he had nearly lost it in class. 

He began to panic as he realized he was losing control of himself. What would he do next time? It wouldn't be good that's for sure. 

'Ok calm down. Start at the beginning,' Adrien thought as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Chat inhaled the pollen and got horny for Ladybug at a small touch. Thinking about her last night forced me to act on the feeling. This morning I was fine until Marinette came to-' Adrien furrowed his brow as an abrupt thought crossed his mind. 'Could she be...?'

The door to the bathroom opened, yanking Adrien from his thoughts and causing him to bump his head on the mirror as he jumped. Shit, how long had he been standing here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already had this chapter pretty much done I decided to put it up today. Thank you for the kudos and wonderful comments!!!! I didn't expect to get that many!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Nino apologized upon seeing the blonde jump. He then turned and stuck his head out the door to the girls waiting outside, "He's in here." 

"I need to talk to Marinette," Adrien mumbled in response to Nino, rubbing his head. 

Nino didn't miss it, "Dude you need to go home. You look awful, can't it wait?"

Adrien slowly shook his head, "Is she out there?"

"I mean yeah she is, but-" Adrien pushed past Nino and out the door, "Dude!" Nino exclaimed, following after him.

Without stopping, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and began to lead her away saying, "We need to speak privately, now." Marinette stuttered an incoherent response and allowed herself to be lead. 

Alya and Nino exchanged confused looks. They resolved to follow them at a distance, because while they had no reason not to trust Adrien, something clearly was up. 

It took Marinette a few moments to get over the fact that _Adrien Agreste_ was holding her hand. Then she remembered that this would _never_ happen without a good reason. Something definitely was wrong here. Not that she was going to make him let go.

At the same time, Adrien had to channel all his focus to stay in control. He had gotten hard again the moment he grabbed her hand. He lead Marinette to the side of the school, where the dumpster was and onto the far side of it where they weren't likely to be bothered. He had used this spot to transform into Chat and vice versa on more than one occasion. 

As they arrived, Adrien pulled Marinette in front of him then proceeded to push her up against the wall. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders on the wall. 

"I'm really sorry about this, but I didn't want you to run from me like you usually do and this is really important," Adrien hadn't meant to trap her like this but his actions got away from him and he couldn't will his body to stop. 

Marinette's heart was racing. One look at him- the way his cheeks were flushed, stress clear in his eyes, and how he was clearly trying to restrain himself from getting any closer to her- told her that Adrien was not okay. 

 

* * *

 

Alya and Nino quietly crept down the alleyway that Adrien and Marinette had entered. Keeping out of sight, they crouched on the opposite side of the dumpster from their friends. They had just arrived when they heard an "ompf" followed by Adrien apologizing. Alya began to get up to see what had happened, but was stopped by Nino. 

"Give them a chance," he whispered, "we won't know what's going on if we interrupt now." Alya reluctantly crouched back down. It wouldn't be difficult to hear from here, though if Adrien's apology was anything to go off, he wasn't making much effort to keep quiet. 

Adrien took a deep breath, preparing to speak and knowing he had to be quick. He wished he had had time to plan this out. 

"Ok forgive me if I'm wrong but I think that pollen, I mean you should remember it and the choking and but anyway its making me lose control so I'm really sorry and I thought it would wear off and it shouldn't even be happening with you because it wasn't _you_  that it first happened with unless it _was_ you and I mean I wasn't exactly _me_ either at the time and I was a dumbass for running away instead of telling you-" Adrien inhaled sharply and his whole face went red _because_   _he couldn't remember when he had started grinding against Marinette._

The poor girl could hardly process what Adrien was saying before he had started rubbing up against her, much less after. Her face was equally as red and she looked down as much as she could without simply staring at his hips. 

"I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry just I'm so very sorry..." Adrien began to ramble. He couldn't even stop himself. 

Marinette saw a few drips fall in between them and finally looked up to see Adrien had tears streaming down his face as he apologized. Her eyes met his just before he was pulled off of her. 

 

* * *

 

Alya had heard enough. Whatever Adrien was attempting to say made zero sense and now he was suddenly apologizing non-stop. She ran around the dumpster and was horrified at the scene before her.

"Nino!" she called as she moved to pull Adrien away. Nino was by her side in a second and together they forcefully yanked him off of Marinette. Nino restrained his best friend while Alya checked on hers. 

"Are you okay Mari? Did he hurt you? What the fuck happened!?" Marinette just opened and closed her mouth a couple times at Alya's questions, still trying to comprehend everything. 

"Thank you guys," Adrien sobbed, fully crying now. Alya turned to look at him because that was the last thing she expected to hear from him right now. She stood there and took in the situation. 

Adrien was crying.

Marinette was dumbfounded.

Nino was speechless.

Alya was apprehensive.


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them exchanged various looks in silence.

On a normal day, each of them would be currently enjoying lunch at this moment.

On a normal day, people didn't get assaulted by their crush. 

On a normal day, you wouldn't expect Marinette to be the one to break the silence.

"C-can we go s-somewhere else?" Everyone turned their attention to her.

Adrien nodded rapidly, "My house. Dad is on another tour (not that his dad was ever  _really_ home) and I can tell Nathalie to leave us alone." Secret identities or not, Adrien knew now that he couldn't be trusted to be alone with Marinette. This also certainly wasn't the best place to have this conversation by any means. Plus he wasn't 100% sure Marinette was indeed Ladybug anyway.

The rest of the group semi-reluctantly agreed, unable to come up with anywhere better. 

"Alright, but you will call someone to pick us up and drive us there, you will not sit next to Marinette, you are to walk in front of us whenever possible, and I expect a full explanation when we get there," Alya demanded, looking him in the eyes. He quickly agreed having no issues except with explaining.

 

* * *

  

"Holy shit dude this is your  _room!?_ _"_ Alya said immediately upon entering. Nino was the only one who had been here previously, chuckling at the two girls who were in awe. 

"Dude's loaded; what did you expect? You haven't even seen inside his personal bathroom yet," Nino pointed to the bathroom that was connected to Adrien's room. 

A few moments later, Adrien entered and shut the door behind him, having finished speaking with Nathalie. 

Alya moved to stand between him and Marinette, "Answers. now." Nino was ready to restrain his friend again if needed but still sat on the edge of the bed, knowing Alya could handle it. Marinette was still processing the fact that she was in  _Adrien Agreste's_ room. 

Adrien took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts and maintain some level of control. He'd given up on trying to will away his erection because his friends already knew anyway. 

"All I know is I was drugged." He decided to state simply with a shrug. Alya studied him and Marinette was drawn out of her thoughts. 

"Drugged?" Alya repeated skeptically. Marinette looked at him confused.

"Drugged." Adrien confirmed. 

Alya considered this for a few moments, "Well no matter what's causing this I think we should be safe rather than sorry." She moved to grab his desk chair and motioned for him to sit. "Nino grab some of the belts from his closet that we can put together to restrain him."

A few minutes later, Adrien was securely bound to the chair by a few belts around his chest and arms. He didn't fight them at all because he really couldn't blame them after what he had already done. Instead he used the time to think about how he was going get Marinette, if she was Ladybug as he suspected, to recognize that he was Chat. He wanted to avoid outing the both of them to their friends, though more so because he knew how adamant Ladybug was that they keep their identities secret than caring about outing himself. 

"So how did you _possibly_ get drugged with this being the effect?" Alya began.

The only thing Adrien had thought of was to use the fact that only Chat and Ladybug knew the details of what happened with the akuma last night, and cat puns.

"Well it was a  **cat** -astrophe," He began, trying to sound as much like Chat as he could, "I got hit by an akuma attack that used pollen and practically choked up a hairball." He looked at Marinette frequently but tried not to keep his gaze only on her.

She was listening quite intensely now, having noticed the shift. 

 "The most recent akuma was in the red-light district last night," Alya pointed out. It had been on the news this morning. "Why would _you_ have been there?" Though she did have to admit to herself that it did fit with the whole sex-crazed thing.

"uh..." Adrien hesitated, not having thought about that. He began to blush at the possibilities that ran through his head and none of them he exactly wanted to say.

"Ok fine forget I asked," Alya decided upon seeing his reaction. Adrien was grateful that it had been answer enough. 

Meanwhile, the gears were turning in Marinette's head. She knew full well what happened in that akuma attack, including Chat getting a face full of pollen and choking on it. He had also acted strange after, but why would Adrien know about any of this? How would he know the akuma had used pollen when Chat was the only one it got used on, plus the details of the fight hadn't been mentioned on the news as far as she knew. And then there was the cat puns???

Alya decided to cut to the chase, "What did you need to tell Marinette so badly?"

Adrien purposefully addressed Marinette this time when he spoke, and if this didn't work then he had been mistaken.

"Turns out I wasn't  _feline_ as well as I thought." He admitted softly, the same line he had given Ladybug. He saw the moment it clicked on Marinette's face and heard her gasp quietly. He flashed her a grin and a wink just like Chat would often do to Ladybug. 

"Okay what is with the cat puns seriously?" Alya couldn't understand why he wouldn't be more serious in a situation like this. 

Marinette began to panic. Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien had figured out Marinette was Ladybug so now Chat knew Ladybug was Marinette because Chat was Adrien. Adrien had been flirting with her. Chat was her crush.  _How were Chat and Adrien the same person?!_ She felt like she was going to short circuit her brain.

"How? When?" Marinette squeaked followed by something incoherent. 

Assuming she meant how and when he had discovered she was Ladybug, Adrien shrugged as much as he could with the restraints and said with a sheepish grin, "Let's just say I found out the **hard** way." He made a point of glancing down at his crotch to emphasize his pun. 

Marinette groaned and Adrien counted that as a success. 

On the other hand, Alya and Nino had no idea what they had just missed and Alya plopped down onto the bed next to Nino.

Adrien was both relieved and excited that he had been right about Marinette being Ladybug. This wasn't exactly how he had wanted to find out, but it was a little late for that. Ladybug had been right behind him the whole time, literally when they were in school. Marinette was never anything but nice to him, with what interaction she could manage, and when he had visited her as Chat that one time and gotten to really see who she was-

His thoughts didn't get any farther as a moan escaped his lips and his stomach tightened pleasantly. So much for control.

Adrien's face was bright red after cumming in his pants _without even touching himself_ and he looked down. He could feel Alya's and Nino's stares but even worse than that was the fact that he had been _looking at Marinette_ when it happened. He had never been more embarrassed. 

Marinette had been watching him as it happened and tried to hold back her laughter. She was seeing him as Chat right now thanks to that pun and, as bad as she felt for him, this was the guy who tried to be so cool and smooth with Ladybug and he had just cum in his pants like a preteen. She couldn't hold it back for long before she was nearly doubled over.

"They've finally lost it," Alya mumbled to Nino, who nodded slowly in agreement.

In between laughs Marinette teased, "Seriously Chat?"

Adrien/Chat responded with a dramatic whine and a slight look that told her he wasn't really upset. 

A few seconds later they both froze, realizing they had made a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this won't be updating nearly as fast as I would like because my classes have started and this semester I am crammed T_T But I will try to get stuff up as much as I can still!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alya was beginning to wonder if this was all some crazy dream she was having. She just couldn't figure out what Marinette found so hilarious about Adrien staring at her while jizzing his pants, not to mention _what the fuck had exactly gotten him so excited in the first place?_ And the whole scenario was strange as is. _Sex pollen?_ If this was some sort of fucked up wet dream she was going to go seek therapy.

Then, she heard something that peaked her interest.

_"Seriously Chat?"_

Alya watched the two react as if she was a hawk watching her prey. She saw them freeze; Marinette stopped laughing. A grin snuck onto her face as she stood up and sauntered back over to them. It was the missing piece she needed and they were **not** getting out of this one.

"Hey Marinette, what was so funny? Or maybe Chat Noir over here wants to fill me in?" She gestured to Adrien as she spoke. 

Marinette could see that Alya wasn't going to let this one go and struggled to find something to say. However, Adrien beat her to it. 

"So the cat's out of the bag I guess," Adrien started slowly, noting that there was no way out of him being found out as Chat. He could try to cover for Marinette though thanks to the Evillustrator incident, "That's why I was in the district and near the akuma to get hit by that stupid pollen."

"So why did you need to tell Marinette this so badly then? And why were you reacting to only her and not any of the other girls in class?" Alya knew there was more to this story, and she could answer her own question but would rather make them admit it.

Marinette saw how Alya was grinning and knew they had lost. Still, for some reason Adrien kept talking.

"Well obviously I needed to tell her what was happening," He answered, "and as for why- I really don't know." That much was true. Why it was focused on Ladybug/Marinette was beyond him. 

Alya rolled her eyes, "We heard you two talking in the alley..."

"Chat I appreciate the effort but I'm not getting out of this one either." Marinette gave Alya an apologetic look for interrupting her. 

"You are Ladybug..." Alya said in awe. This whole situation made so much more sense now.

Marinette nodded, and quickly began to explain, "But Chat, Adrien, and I really had no idea until just now either who each other was because you of all people know that if I knew Chat was _Adrien Agreste_ there's no way I would've saved anyone around him! And him getting hit with that pollen is the only reason we even know now because its focused on me for some reason and I was Ladybug when it first happened."

Adrien jumped in, "and I-or Chat at the time- completely just ran from her when it happened because what was I supposed to do? That suit doesn't exactly hide anything and I didn't know it would get worse and I'm sorry I didn't just talk to you about it Ladybug I should trust you more than that."

"I just can't believe that **you're** Chat!" Marinette exclaimed, throwing up her hands, "You two act completely different and if I had known  **Adrien** was flirting with me and declaring his love for me..." she drifted off as her face flushed.

Adrien smirked, "Do you regret not kissing me now, my lady?"

Marinette stuttered, "w-well I uh I mean..." Now everyone was looking at her quizzically.

"Wait, have you kissed him before?" Alya raised her eyebrow.

"He got hit by Dark Cupid when Kim was akumatized and I had to to get him back to normal and I didn't think it counted I mean he didn't even remember it after!" Marinette spit out. 

"Seriously?!" Adrien groaned, confirming that he really didn't remember that. He recovered quickly however, teasing, "You know that means you stole my first kiss!" leaving Marinette speechless. 

Alya couldn't believe everything she was just now finding out. She was beyond excited at finding out two of her closest friends were Ladybug and Chat Noir, on top of which they totally had a thing for each other and were just being stopped by, literally, themselves. 

"So that means you two will finally start dating right? And then that means Ladybug and Chat will also be an item of course." Alya so wanted to write about that on her blog, but she wouldn't out their identities. 

"That's like your dream come true! For both of you!" Nino said, standing up and joining the conversation. Even he was pretty happy for everyone. 

Adrien blushed a little, but ultimately frowned saying, "If my lady will have me after what I've done, or have we forgotten why I'm currently tied to a chair?"

The mood fell as the situation weighed on them again. 

"So do we think this is curable?" Alya asked.

Adrien and Marinette shrugged, but Nino responded to her, "If it is I only see one way to cure it."

Alya and Nino locked eyes and slowly started to grin again. 

"You mean give it what it wants"

"uh-huh"

Marinette didn't like the look on their faces at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter but it felt like a good place to break. Didn't have a lot of time to type this up. I do have quite a bit beyond this written though so hopefully should have more up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Alya and Nino were too fast for Marinette to react. The next thing she knew, her face was mere inches from Adrien's and she was on his lap, straddling him. She thought her face was going to burn off.

Adrien's reaction was immediate. His arms were only bound at his sides (they hadn't seen any reason he needed his hands tied together since he still wouldn't be able to reach the buckles) so he was able to grab at her thighs with his hands, effectively holding her there. His face was as red as hers when he finally processed what was happening, but he couldn't let go.

Alya already had Marinette's phone from her bag, "Alright I texted your mom that you're going to Adrien's after school so he can help you with physics. I'll put this right here by the bed. Call me if you need _anything._ " Alya gave them a wink, smirking and putting the phone on the nightstand. "Nino and I need to get back to class but we'll let the teacher know that you had to help Adrien get home because he's 'sick'." 

Both Adrien and Marinette protested at the same time in a jumble of words. 

Alya cut them off quickly, "Hey now. Not like either of you haven't thought about doing each other in some form." Marinette squeaked because that was supposed to stay between her and Alya while Adrien looked away in shame. Alya just looked at them knowingly with a shrug, "teenage hormones right? Have fun!" With that, Nino and her left them to their privacy, making extra sure the door was shut.

"Don't do this just because of my stupidity!" Adrien blurted. This wasn't consensual at all and he already felt terrible about it.

"I-I" Marinette couldn't even form words. She could feel his erection against her crotch now and he had a firm grip on her thighs. Adrien looked at her anxiously and tried not to sniff her neck, again, considering he had done that to Ladybug once.  

It was a full minute before Marinette had collected herself enough to speak. Adrien hadn't resisted sniffing that long and found her scent intoxicating.

"You would die for me. I can take the hit this time," She had thought about all the times Adrien had protected her as Chat, down to the arrow he took from dark cupid straight in his back. If that hadn't shown how devoted he was to protecting her, she didn't know if anything could. Her life wasn't in danger here and he really needed her. If there was any chance of curing his affliction, this was it.

Her resolve set, she began to undo the buckles holding him.

"What if I hurt you?" Adrien's voice was a mix of emotions. 

"Then you hurt me and we deal with it." Marinette answered softly. She wasn't going to lie to him and tell him everything would be alright, that he wouldn't hurt her and everything would be peachy after. They both knew it was a real possibility and that this was going to change their relationship. She continued, "I'm not going to leave you because of this Adrien, Chat; this isn't your fault."

Adrien still looked worried but nodded as the last belt came loose and he was freed.

He was going to do his damnedest not to hurt her.

He slid his hands along her gently until they were on her back, albeit under her shirt, then hugged her tight against him.

"I swear I'll make this up to you Marinette," He whispered against her ear. She wrapped her arms around him in response, lightly hugging him back. 

He moved one of his hands under her to carry her as he stood. He noted how light she was, though he knew he was fairly strong from running around as Chat and his fencing lessons. 

Marinette knew he wasn't going to let go now that he had her and went along, wrapping her legs around his waist. The only thing she could do now was let him have control and do her best to go along with whatever happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter unfortunately but I tried to get it up as soon as I caught some free time since the last chapter was short too. The next chapter should be longer and have 100% more sin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ I'm assuming that both of them are 15, which is the legal age of consent in France (at the time of my writing this). However, I still changed the warning to underage because america.
> 
> Edit: Read the last part of this chapter at your own risk. It gets harsh and it's not supposed to be sexy or comfortable. Marinette knew when she freed him though that it might happen.

Adrien carried Marinette over to his bed and sat down on the edge, her still straddling him. He needed to feel more of her. He began to undress, starting by shrugging out of his button up and tossing it aside.

He looked hesitantly at Marinette as she followed suit and her black jacket fell to the floor. The more she could do herself the better off they were. He continued by stripping out of his shirt and watched for her to do the same. 

Her hands hesitated at the hem of her shirt. She was partly distracted by the fine sight in front of her but also embarrassed. She stared at his chest, taking in how defined it was and noting that he was getting close to having abs but not quite there yet. 

Adrien would normally be more than happy to let his lady stare as much as she liked, but the need was growing and the sooner they got this over with the more in control he could be. He slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it up as gently as he could but still with enough force that it was clear he was getting it off. 

Marinette was snapped from her gaze and lifted her arms up to allow him to remove it. He didn't hesitate to reach around to get at her bra after and her blush was back in full force as he had no trouble at all undoing the clasp. She had expected him to at least fumble a little.

"Underwear line. Heard enough models complain about these things," Adrien felt the need to explain. He pulled it forward and off of her arms, turning to look off to the side as he did so. He may have felt the need to touch and be with her physically, but he didn't need to (but damn he wanted to) see and the more comfortable she was the better. 

Marinette appreciated the gesture as her bra was added to the pile. She wrapped her arms to cover herself, only to have them removed a second later as he pulled their bare chests together with a small sigh of relief. The skin to skin felt better than she would have thought. It was comforting in a way and more intimate than she had ever felt with anyone.

Adrien focused his attention on getting his shoes off now. Unfortunately, they were laced too tight for him to just kick them off. 

"Hold on to me, I need to untie my shoes," Adrien mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Marinette didn't quite understand until he started to lean forward, tipping her back, and she wrapped her hands around him to hold on. He awkwardly got them both untied and sat back up, kicking them off. Marinette's flats slipped off much easier, and she tossed them adside.

The thought of why he needed his shoes off sank in and Marinette tensed up. Everything felt surreal; they couldn't really be about to do this right? There was no way Adrien Agreste was preparing to have sex with her. She found thinking of him as Chat wasn't any better, but at least slightly more believable. She briefly wondered if she let a name slip by accident which one it would be. 

Adrien felt her tense and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. While they were both of age (and he was so grateful for that), he knew this wasn't how either of them imagined having their first time.

"You know clothes have always been a pain in my ass, but never in this sense before," he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. She snickered and relaxed a bit. 

Adrien took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pushed her away just forcefully enough to get her to let go and laid down on his back. He hissed quietly in pain from breaking the contact. His hands found her hips and moved her forward so she was sitting on his chest instead. 

"Bet you can't guess what kind of underwear I wear," He asked trying to keep her distracted as he worked as fast as he could to get his pants off. 

"Agreste brand boxer-briefs," Marinette answered before her brain could catch up, "I mean uh..." Shit. She was so glad he had his eyes closed and desperately hoped he didn't ask how she knew that.

"Uh, yeah," He was a little shocked but didn't pause in stripping. "How..."

"Nino," Marinette cut him off, wanting to get this conversation over with. She heard his pants drop to the floor.

"...why?" Adrien didn't understand why she would even have wanted to know, or why his best friend would give her that information. She had just recently begun being friendly with him as Adrien, an improvement from when she barely spoke to him and ran. He went to remove his underwear and realized it was sticky and gross from when he had ejaculated earlier. He blushed and carefully took them off, trying not to make any more of a mess. He then removed his socks and used those to clean up as much as he could.

Marinette couldn't even look at him anymore and she felt like her face was going to burn off, "Because Adrien is the reason I kept rejecting Chat and its not even fair that you're the same person!" She blurted.

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown onto her back in the middle of his bed, her head hitting the pillows. She felt him start to undo her pants and inhaled sharply.

"Seriously?" Adrien asked, unsure whether to laugh or be disappointed that she liked his boring self more, "I had no idea. So if not for me, would you have given Chat a chance?" 

Marinette chanced a glare at him, because now was not the time for this conversation, and immediately regretted it. He was kneeling over her legs with everything in full view as he pulled her pants and panties down together. She quickly looked away in a stammering mess, having only seen enough to know now that he was uncircumcised. 

Adrien attributed the stammering to the fact that she was naked now. He tossed her socks aside, "My eyes are still closed, cat's honor." He leaned over her, sliding his hands along her sides for guidance. He bent down near her ear and whispered with a smirk, "But feel free to look at me as much as you'd like." The thought of her looking made him a little embarrassed, but he didn't really mind if she wanted to see considering he was going to do worse. 

Marinette shivered and wondered if you could actually die of embarrassment. She felt him lie down on his side next to her and pull her to face him. She didn't have the strength to stop him. 

"I want you on top okay?" He figured that might be more comfortable right now, since he really needed to feel all of her on all of him. He didn't wait for a response, not knowing if she could even formulate one, and pulled her close before rolling over so she was laying on him. He let out a moan of pleasure.

She quickly lifted her hips off of him at the feeling of his hard-on. He firmly pushed her back down so her sex was against him. He held her tightly and tried not to grind against her. He didn't think that would feel good for her because, while he felt some wetness it was lower down than where he would be rubbing against. 

Marinette couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of him against her. Her brain was going to be fried by the time this was over.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Adrien only growing more and more frustrated. He finally lifted her hips slightly and reached a hand under her. She squeaked as he dipped his fingers in her wetness and spread it so it covered everywhere between her folds. When he felt she was slick enough for it to not be too uncomfortable, he put her back down with his dick against her again and began to grind. 

She gasped and tightened her grip on him. It didn't feel bad and every once in a while he actually rubbed against her clit, but it wasn't great either. It was more the fact of what was rubbing her and who it belonged to that turned her on.

As nice as this felt, Adrien was beginning to feel the need to be inside of her. However, he really wanted penis-in-vagina sex to be a last resort. He had heard it hurt for girls their first time and he didn't want to take Marinette's first time like this either if he didn't have to. He had another idea of how he could be inside her, and give her some pleasure too while they were at it.

He kept up the grinding for another minute or so until it just wasn't good enough anymore. He lifted Marinette so she was on her hands and knees over him.

"W-what?" Marinette didn't know what he wanted her to do and was surprised at being pushed away. She was finally coming to terms with what was happening.

"T-turn around," Adrien was slightly embarrassed at what he was about to have her do and what he wanted to do for her. 

"W-what?" She repeated, unsure in what way he wanted her to turn.

He let out a frustrated groan, but still kept his eyes shut. He put one hand on her ass and the other on her shoulder. He pushed on her shoulder and pulled on her ass saying, "Put your ass up here and your head down there."

Marinette scrambled to do what he wanted, never having seen him this demanding before. When she was in position it became painfully obvious what he wanted, but he didn't give her time to think about it. Adrien immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his face, licking at her folds. Her arms went weak and she collapsed onto him.

"a-ah," This was way better than anything she had ever done herself. She hadn't expected that he was going to do this for her.

She laid there and didn't do anything until she heard Adrien whining needily. She couldn't blame him for wanting this; this felt amazing. She gathered her courage and grabbed his dick, guiding it to her mouth and giving an experimental lick. She wanted to gag at how it tasted bitter, but wondered if she really tasted any better. The noise of pleasure he had made at just that one lick though was enough to make her take him into her mouth.

She only took as much as was comfortable, though he wasn't too big. She gave little sucks and swirled her tongue around, judging what was good and what was better by the noises he made and how he ate at her. She experimentally moved his foreskin up and down, licking over the tip underneath. 

She felt him tense up and grab her hard. She took him out of her mouth to see what was wrong as he came, shooting his load onto her face instead of in her mouth. She moved to wipe it off, when she felt his hand on the back of her head pushing her back down.

"In your mouth," Adrien paused eating her out to demand. He needed to ejaculate inside of her. 

She gulped, but resumed what she had been doing. She had been getting close to orgasm herself, but the cum on her face was rather a turn-off. 

It took longer this time before he came again. Marinette braced herself when she felt him tense up and grab her tight for the second time, but kept her mouth around his dick as he came. She waited until he stopped twitching before taking him out.

She tried to swallow it, she really did. She just couldn't do it and gagged at the thought, spitting it out onto him. 

"S-sorry," She said. 

"Don't care," Adrien responded. He slid under her until he was out and sat up facing her.

Marinette sat down on her knees and noticed that he wasn't closing his eyes anymore and he was looking at her with hunger. His demeanor had become much more feral. 

"A-adrien?" Fear laced Marinette's voice. This wasn't like him at all. He grunted in response and shoved her roughly onto her back. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, lining himself up.

Marinette's eyes went wide before she screamed in pain. Adrien had rammed his dick into her without any preparation at all. Despite being wet, she felt like she was being ripped apart. He pulled out nearly all the way and rammed in again, shooting the pain through her all over. He did it once more, this time orgasming as he pushed in deep. 

She desperately hoped this would be over now that he had ejaculated inside of her, but he just began thrusting more rhythmically after, fucking her into the pillows. It hurt so much that Marinette started to cry. She didn't even notice when he switched to the classic missionary position. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but was realistically only a few minutes, Adrien thrust in deep and came inside her for a second time.

He hovered over her for a few seconds finishing before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story has over 100 subscribers. That just amazes me that so many people actually like my shit and it made me want to get this chapter out as soon as I had time. This is my first time really writing this type of scene so please comment! I love reading all of your awesome comments and they make me super excited!!! Probably going to be longer before the next chapter is up but I'll try not to make it too long.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything hurt. She knew it would hurt the first time but fuck she didn't expect it to be  **this** bad. It didn't help when Adrien fell on top of her, making it harder to breathe. Her thoughts grew fuzzy...

 

* * *

 

Marinette awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. The boy on top of her also stirred slightly, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling. She groped around on the nightstand until she felt her phone and answered it when she saw it was Alya.

"Well!?" Alya's face filled the screen as she obviously wanted to know all the details. "Wait hang on don't move." Alya backed away from her phone and a click could be heard.

"...Did you just take a screenshot?" Marinette said, suddenly coming to her senses. Her cheeks flared red. 

"Well you two are adorable and just look at the way hes all cuddled up to you!" Alya grinned. "So does that mean it went well?"

Marinette's face fell.

"I guess that depends on if it worked. It was more painful than anything," she admitted.

"If what worked...?" Adrien slurred as he heard bits and pieces of the conversation. His head was spinning and things were less than coherent at the moment, but he was coming around. 

"You two having sex," Alya answered him. 

"...sex?" It took him a moment to process the word, but eventually everything came back to him. He pushed himself up and looked down at Marinette underneath him.

Marinette let out a gasp and pulled him back down since he was the only thing covering her.

Both of them were bright red because apparently he had forgotten to pull out before falling asleep and did so just now when he got up. 

Alya laughed, "Hey Nino and I plan to swing by later to check on you guys. Try to be decent okay?" With that she hung up.

"I'm so sorry," Adrien began to panic, "I didn't even use a condom and I don't want you to get pregnant because of me, argh I'm so stupid." He put his head down next to hers.

"Actually I'm on birth control," Marinette said quietly, "It really helps with periods and not cramping and yeah."

She could feel him relax. They laid in silence for a minute before he slid off of her.

"Hey Marinette can you be honest with me?" He looked straight at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "How much did I hurt you?"

She rolled over to face away from him.

"Are you better now?" she asked instead of answering his question.

Adrien propped himself up to look at her. He couldn't quite read her expression, was she hurting or maybe scared but still concerned? He sat up the rest of the way and checked himself over.

No feeling of need to touch her, no loss of self-control at the moment, no hard-on.

"I-Is that blood?" Adrien stuttered as he looked down at himself. That wasn't his blood.

"Please tell me you're just on your period," He said weakly, not believing it even if she told him it was true. He hurt her badly. He made her rip and bleed.

Marinette shook her head no in response and curled up.

"W-would a bath help? I'll go start one." He scrambled off the bed and into his bathroom. He grabbed a stack of towels from one of the many cabinets and set them on the counter. He then wrapped one around his waist to cover himself. He walked over to the bath and started the water, adjusting the temperature until he found one that was just right. As the bath filled, he slid down to the floor against the side of the tub and pulled his knees to his chest.

'How can I ever make this up to her?' He thought as tears threatened to fall. 'Her first time shouldn't have been this way. I can't give that back to her.' He began to cry silently. 'I wouldn't blame her for never wanting to see me again. After all this is all my fault. She probably hates me now after I hurt her so bad. All I do is destroy.'

It was a few minutes before Marinette got up with a groan. Everything hurt when she moved. She could hear the water running and supposed she should go in there. She tried to just ignore the events of the day for now. She couldn't deal with it all right now.

She picked up one of his shirts off the ground and held it in front of herself for cover as she made her way to the bathroom. She paused in the doorway as she took in the hugeness of it. There were cabinets and mirrors on both sides with a shower and a tub at the back. She grabbed one of the towels from the counter and discarded the shirt as she wrapped it around herself. It wasn't hard to tell that Adrien was crying.

Chat was also crying, Marinette suddenly remembered. This wasn't just Adrien, this was also her partner. 

She sat down next to him against the tub, lightly pressed against his side. He hadn't heard her come in and looked up at her, unable to hide the fact that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry Marinette," he choked.

"I told you we would deal with it," Marinette tried her best to keep her voice steady and speak softly.

"But I can't make this up to you can I?" He looked away from her, "I destroyed our relationship."

"You didn't destroy it." She replied quickly, "I-It's just going to be different now."

He just kept crying as he turned to look at her again. 

"Adrien, Chat, that wasn't you." Marinette finally looked him in the eyes, "I know you better than anyone and I know neither Chat nor Adrien would ever do anything like that. You were infected and its over now." She gave him a small smile. "I hope both of them still stay by my side."

Adrien sniffled as he searched her features for any sign of doubt but found none. 

"You don't hate me?" He asked, unfolding himself to face her more fully.

"Of course I don't hate you," Marinette put her hand on his shoulder. 

Adrien touched it lightly with his own hand before reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder as well.

His heart beat faster as he looked at her. She didn't hate him. His lady still wanted to stay by his side. _Marinette_ wanted him by her side. Maybe they could fix this. Maybe he could make this up to her. 

"Can I kiss you?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has made me really busy bluh. Also there was Gravity Falls ending along with RWBY season three finale...  
> But anyway I haven't forgotten about this! Just going to be kinda slow until things slow down in my life.
> 
> P.S. I'm typing this rather late so sorry if there's some grammatical errors. Just let me know if you see any and I'll fix them.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette stared at him as she processed what he just said. Adrien knew he couldn't take it back now and started thinking how to change the subject.  

 "W-what?" Marinette finally responded, "You... kiss? Want?"

"That was stupid I'm so sorry this is so not the right time," Adrien scrambled to his feet and moved to dig through one of the drawers, "I mean I know you keep rejecting me as Chat and plus...  _that_ just happened and I get it if you're not comfortable with me right now." He finally decided on what he wanted from the drawer. "Here have you used bath bombs before? This is one of my favorites." Adrien held out a mostly blue sphere with splashes of other colors. 

Marinette watched him as things sunk in. She had been denying Adrien the whole time.  He just asked to kiss her. But Chat wanted to kiss Ladybug.  They had sex without even kissing. ...she had sex with Adrien. Even if it was rough and not ideal, She had _sex_ with  _Adrien._

"Hey are you okay?" He quickly knelt down in front of her. She was practically hyperventilating. "Please calm down I'm so sorry I never should have said anything. Tell me what I can do to help."

"We. Sex. Happen?" She attempted to speak. Her heart was beating too fast. 

"Yes that happened." Adrien tried to speak softly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Marinette shook her head no then asked, "You want to kiss Ladybug?"

He looked at her confused, "Marinette what are you trying to ask?" 

She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts, "Chat wants to kiss Ladybug."

"...Ok?" That was true but he didn't understand what she was trying to get at. She was Ladybug- there was no doubt about it. 

"What about me?" She said quietly. What they just did didn't have any meaning to it. Did he ask because he just wanted to kiss Ladybug? Everything felt messed up and muddied. 

"Oh." Adrien smiled softly. "Chat wants to kiss Ladybug but Adrien wants to kiss Marinette. I told you I would love the person behind the mask just as much didn't I?" He cautiously reached out and cupped her cheek, giving her plenty of time to say no or stop him. But she didn't. She looked like she might cry. 

He wanted to kiss her now but he didn't want to force her. She hadn't given him permission yet. Instead he gave her a grin, "And lucky me for once that the girl underneath is one of my closest friends. Or maybe I'm borrowing your luck."

He stood and looked over at the tub behind her. The huge tub was just about full and he turned off the water. 

He offered her his hand to help her up, "Do you want to drop it in?" 

She accepted his help and stood with a little pain, "y-you go ahead"

He shrugged and gently put the bath bomb into the water. It fizzed and the blue spread throughout the water. 

"If need anything just let me know." Adrien told her, "But you'll have to let go of my hand or I can't exactly leave you to your bath." He teased.

Marinette blushed but didn't let go, "Y-yes you can k-k-k." She stuttered and couldn't say the last word, but she didn't need to. 

Adrien understood and closed the distance between them,  "Are you sure?" He whispered, hesitating. She nodded, closing her eyes.

She soon felt his lips press softly against hers. It was simple and gentle, but it gave her butterflies. It was over all too soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey I'm  _starving_ _!_ Will you two get clean already? You both smell awful," Plagg groaned, interrupting their moment.

Adrien sighed and turned his head to look at his kwami, giving him a glare, "There's cheese in the mini fridge. I'll get you some when Marinette is settled for her bath."

"Why can't you both just clean up together? I mean the bath is huge and you did just-" Adrien snatched Plagg and shut him up before he could finish that sentence. 

"Plagg!" He hissed. They didn't need a reminder.

He kept Plagg tight in his grip and turned to address Marinette once more, taking a small step back from her. 

"Sorry about him," He said sheepishly before looking at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed almost frozen. 

"Marinette?"

Marinette refused to open her eyes. If she opened her eyes then this would all just have been a dream and she didn't want this to be a dream. This couldn't really be happening though... could it?

"...Ladybug?" Adrien tried since she didn't seem to even hear him.

Nope no way this was real. She was just kissed by Adrien and he was the one _who had asked_. As if that would ever happen. But what if it  was real? What did that mean? That Adrien liked her? Well if this was just a dream anyway there was no harm in asking right?

"I-Is this real?" She whispered, still not risking opening her eyes.

"Yes this is real," Adrien replied softly. 

Marinette got more panicked. That was Adrien's voice but also Chat's voice and even though she knew they were the same person now it was still hard to process.

"Does this feel more real?" He breathed against her lips as he leaned in for another soft kiss. Marinette had a sharp intake of breath and her eyes shot open to see that this was in fact Adrien kissing her for the second time. 

She was suddenly really aware that she didn't have anything but a towel on.

Said boy also had nothing but a towel on.

"Will you two just get in the fucking tub already!" Plagg shouted frustrated after biting Adrien's hand to loosen his grip. 

Marinette turned red at the thought and started stuttering incoherently.

"Plagg she clearly doesn't want that and ug! I'm sorry. Let's go Plagg. If you need anything just shout," Adrien quickly made his way out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Once he was out he glared at Plagg, "How could you just say something like that!? I already made her uncomfortable enough earlier and she really doesn't need this right now!"

"I don't want to be a part of your gross human rituals," Plagg simply stated, "and it would be way faster for you two to just clean up together."

"Just eat your stupid cheese." This wasn't a conversation worth having he decided. 

A red kwami floated up to them that he assumed belonged to Ladybug, "Dont worry I'll keep him away from you two." She said beginning to drag Plagg away.

* * *

 

In the bathroom Marinette took a few deep breaths to collect herself. Sharing a bath with Adrien! Not that she didn't want to but that was more than she could handle right now.

She finally managed to relax in the tub. He really had gotten he water to just the right temperature. The bath bomb made it so pretty and she could feel it making her skin soft. The tub really would easily fit both of them.

She sank further into the tub until the water was nearly touching her nose. So much had just happened. They couldn't just ignore it and pretend that hadn't happened- the kiss and the sex. The sex hadn't meant anything; Chat needed help. Adrien needed help. It seemed to have worked so she didn't regret any of it.

She let out a small laugh. She'd had sex with Adrien yet a simple kiss had her flustered. But the kiss had meaning. Chat had told her he would love her no matter who she was under the mask. Adrien had repeated it only minutes ago.

She suddenly sat up. Adrien had said he loved her  _while she was Marinette._ Then that kiss had been meant to show her that.

A grin spread across her face and she giggled giddily. Would he date her then? Would he want to kiss her more and hold hands and cuddle and go on dates...

* * *

 

Once Plagg was away, Adrien looked over to his bed. He wandered over and began picking up their discarded clothes, carefully folding Marinette's and putting them in a neat pile. He tried not to really look at her bra and panties, folding those quickly and putting them between the rest of her things. His clothes he simply gathered up and brought to the hamper in his closet.

He picked out some clean clothes for himself for after his shower. He didn't see much point in putting anything on now. Marinette would probably appreciate something clean to put on too.

If he could he would've gone and grabbed her something from their women's line but he didn't exactly want to risk leaving his room right now and attracting any attention. He would have to deal with those questions later. So all that left him was to give her something of his.

He spent a long time looking for something just right to give her. He didn't want it to come across the wrong way and finally settled on one of his classic black striped shirts that he usually wore to school and some comfortable athletic pants that tied at the waist since they would probably be big on her. He decided the white button up that he wore over the shirt would be too much and put that back on its hanger. Now all he needed to get for her was some underwear.

He blushed realizing that meant  _his_ underwear since he didn't exactly have anything else. He dug through his drawer and pulled out a brand new pair that was still in its packaging. It wasn't bad if it was unworn right? Certainly better than none at all- at least that's what he told himself as he also prepared for her to be pissed at him.

He put that under the shirt so it wasn't immediately visible. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey I brought you some clean clothes. Can I just come in and set them on the counter? Promise I won't look." He said through the door.

He heard a splash and hoped she was okay. 

"U-um yeah," Marinette responded, clearing water from her face. She had been fantasizing about him dating her and the knock had startled her and she had slipped under the water. 

She heard the door open slowly and watched as he came in and set them on the counter without looking her way once. 

"H-hope you don't mind some of mine," he said slightly embarrassed on his way out.

He was gone before she could answer so he didn't see her grin or hear her squeal. 

Marinette couldn't believe she was going to wear  **Adrien's** clothes. They weren't even dating yet! 

She began washing up and soon was drying herself off with a clean towel. Between the bath and her excitement, the soreness and pain was practically nonexistent. 

The first thing she did was snatch up his shirt from the top of the pile and hold it tight. He had given her the one he wore all the time. She pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror not even caring that she didn't have a bra on. 

She then turned back to the rest of the clothes and noticed the package that sat on top of the pants. She didn't know what it was and opened it, turning completely red when she saw its contents.

Adrien had just given her a pair of his boxer-briefs to wear. Even though they were clearly never worn before she still covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her scream.

* * *

 

Back in his room, Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed. The two kwami were chatting with each other off to the side of the room as Plagg swallowed pieces of cheese whole. 

He sighed and flopped down backwards so he was laying down. He really needed to think of a way to make all this up to Marinette. She hadn't deserved any of this and it wasn't her fault. He would do anything she wanted. At least he knew that it wouldn't be that she never wanted to see him again if that kiss was anything to go by.

Kissing her had been amazing and he would do it again in a heartbeat. She had said yes by some miracle which had to mean she wanted it. She had every reason to say no and be mad for him even asking. Marinette had always been awkward around him and before now he had always assumed it was just because he was a model- plus he hadn't exactly left the best first impression. Alya had mentioned earlier that they both had thought about each other, so Marinette must like him. 

She had been rejecting him, Chat, for him, Adrien. He nearly laughed at how weird this whole thing was. Hopefully they could both move on from what had happened and it wouldn't affect their relationship too much. He didn't want to think what would happen if this affected how in sync they usually are fighting akuma. 

He sat up quickly when he heard a semi-muffled scream from the bathroom. He had no doubt was caused it; she was so mad at him wasn't she. He had gone too far.

* * *

Marinette finished getting dressed when she calmed down enough. She was very conscious of how his underwear fit. 

She took a deep breath and finally walked out of the bathroom.

"H-hey I-I'm done s-so..." She managed. 

Adrien looked over to her ready to be chewed out but it changed when he saw her. Her hair was down, still damp, and a blush covered her face. She held her arms over her chest, making him realize the lack of a bra, yet she looked adorable in his slightly too big shirt. She was wearing the pants which dragged on the floor still despite how she had tried to pull them up higher, and since she wasn't holding anything and looked embarrassed he assumed she had in fact put on the underwear he gave her.

She glanced between him and the floor, not sure what to do.

Adrien shook his head to snap out of it, "Y-yeah. I'll be quick."

He grabbed his clothes and scurried past her to take his shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is supposed to be doing homework*


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette walked around his room for a few minutes, really taking in everything before finally sitting down on the edge of his bed and grabbing her phone. Alya had already left like fifteen messages all saying about the same thing: when can they come back over, can't believe you guys are Ladybug and Chat Noir, and tell me everything. Another one popped in as she was reading saying that they would just come over around six since no one was responding. Marinette sighed and texted back a simple "ok."

Adrien made sure he was as clean as he had ever been in his life. Still he also tried not to take longer than he needed with his shower because Marinette was waiting. He was getting dressed after about fifteen minutes, having made sure to grab different clothes than the ones he gave to her. She hadn't  _looked_ mad at him but he would be the first to admit he wasn't the best at reading people. He didn't deserve for her to not be mad after everything. She probably was still just processing everything and it hadn't kicked in yet. 

He exited the bathroom slowly so he wouldn't scare her or see something he shouldn't, like if she had decided to put her bra on and was still changing. Marinette looked up from her phone at him as he walked out. 

"Alya and Nino are coming back over. Alya said around 6, so knowing her probably 5:45 they'll be here." She told him in a soft voice. She fidgeted awkwardly with her phone, unsure what to do right now. 

"Alright, so um, I guess we can all have dinner here, if you want?" Adrien suggested with a half-shrug. He glanced over to his clock to see it was just shy of 5:30 already. 

"Yeah that would work." 

There was a few minutes of awkward silence as the two of them kept exchanging glances at each other.

Adrien finally broke and rambled quickly, "W-what do you think we should have? I can have the kitchen make anything so anything you want is fine really. I don't really know what Alya likes or what you like really since you know we haven't really hung out much when it wasn't an akuma and we should do that more maybe we could go out sometime just us?" He shut his mouth before he said anything else and tensed up, not sure why he had said that in the first place.

He had Marinette's full attention now and he gulped when she didn't respond right away, "Sorry I mean if you don't want to-"

"No! I mean yes I want to I just..." Marinette flailed her arms a little and stood up as she cut him off. She groaned. She still couldn't talk to Adrien even knowing he was Chat and after they had kissed! She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Yes I want to go out with you sometime."

Adrien beamed. Ladybug had just agreed to go on a date despite everything that had happened. And he also would get to go on a date with Marinette because they were the same person! Honestly he couldn't think of anyone better to have turned out to be his lady. He closed the gap between them swiftly with a very Chat-like stride and picked her up to spin her around lightly. She squeaked a little but giggled once she felt the familiar embrace. He set her down but didn't take his hands off her waist, instead leaning in to kiss her again. Marinette gladly let him.

Neither of them had noticed the door open nor their two friends gaping at them through it until Marinette heard a familiar camera noise. She broke the kiss to turn and look at where the offending noise came from and saw Alya with her phone pointed at the couple. Adrien turned to look as well, grinning at Alya when he realized she had taken a picture of them. He would have to get it from her later. 

 

* * *

 

The four of them quickly settled on just having pizza and of course Alya wanted to hear the full story and every detail of what had happened when they were gone. Marinette and Adrien gave them the highlights, but skipped over some of the more personal parts. 

"Soooooooo?" Alya asked excitedly. Everyone looked at her, "Are you two official yet?" 

Adrien shrugged looking at Marinette, who just kinda stuttered. 

"Well we haven't even been on a date yet," Adrien replied after seeing Marinette was getting no where. 

"You did do... that though," Nino pointed out and Adrien grimaced.

"Again, it only happened because it had to," he said it forcefully so they would finally shut up about it. He glanced over at his lady and saw she had curled up in on herself a little bit and was biting her lip, "Maybe you guys should head home, Marinette is probably tired plus we still have school tomorrow." 

Nino stood up, getting the idea, "Yeah you're right. I'll text you the homework later."

Alya and Marinette stood up as well, "You want help on the homework Mari? We have chemistry again."

Marinette groaned. She hated chemistry. But before she could reply Adrien stepped between the two girls.

"I can help if you need it. I'm really good at chemistry." He quickly offered. He knew Alya was just going to pry more at Marinette and he didn't want that to happen. 

Thankfully Nino knew it too and took Adrien's side, pulling at Alya to get her to leave, "Adrien can help her. Plus they did say they haven't had a date yet," He added as an extra incentive to get her to leave them alone. 

Alya pouted a little but gave in, "Alright, see you at school tomorrow." She gave Marinette a wink as her and Nino left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not dead lol. Sorry this took me forever to get posted and its short. My summer class started the week after finals week plus summer job and also finding time to work on cosplay for Anime Iowa coming up. So this will be kinda slow for a while. After AI and Gishwhes are over then I'll have more time to write on this so probably won't see another update until then (so like end of August).


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were gone, Adrien let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

He turned to Marinette, "Sorry, you don't actually have to stay if you don't want to. I just felt like you didn't need to deal with more questioning right now when both of us still really haven't talked about what happened yet even." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Marinette nodded, rather embarrassed. 

"But before you go let me give you my phone number since I don't think I ever got the chance to give it to you before." Marinette had always gotten so flustered around him he hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable and he knew he had never given it out as Chat. 

He was about to hold out his hand to put the number in her phone when she gave him a slightly guilty look. Pulling out her phone, she quickly typed a text and Adrien heard his phone go off. 

"I kinda got it from Alya a while ago. I just never got the nerve to do anything with it..." Okay so maybe that wasn't entirely true but she wasn't about to tell him that embarrassing story. 

Adrien checked his phone to see a simple text message saying "Here's my number." He laughed softly, "So you did." He saved the number quickly. 

Seeing that he wasn't upset, Marinette gave him a shy smile, "I really should get home. My parents must know by now that I missed my afternoon classes."

Adrien was dreading explaining all this to his father himself, "What are you going to tell them since... well the truth for once probably isn't a good idea." He cringed thinking about it.

Marinette cringed at the thought as well. Saying 'Adrien was going crazy with the need to have sex with me so we went back to his place and that's exactly what we did oh and we also found out each other's secret identity as a bonus' would not go over well if her parents even believed her. 

"I'm just going to say that you were upset for personal reasons that I shouldn't talk about. I found you and couldn't leave you like that so we came back here to talk it out. It's not entirely a lie?" Her parents knew what type of person she was and that she wouldn't leave a friend in need, even if they might still be disappointed in her skipping school without contacting them. 

Adrien nodded slowly as he thought about that, "Yeah that should work. I'll make sure my story matches then."

"I'll tell Alya and Nino as well what we're going with so they won't accidentally get us in trouble," Marinette said as she began to gather her things. She froze as she picked up her clothes. They had forgotten she was wearing Adrien's clothes. 

"I'm wearing your clothes." She stated out loud as her face began to get hot again.  

Adrien picked up on the problem after she said it. That would be much harder to explain. 

"Do you want to change back or..." he blushed slightly. 

Marinette quickly shook her head no. Honestly she wanted to 'forget' to give him his clothes back and keep them. 

"Oh I know! Why don't you sneak in as Ladybug and change in your room first, then 'come home' after?" Adrien ran over to his window that he normally snuck out of when he became Chat and gestured to it. 

"That's perfect. Tikki?" She smiled at Tikki as she flew out. In a flash of light she transformed. 

They both stood awkwardly for a minute not really sure what to say before she left. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Adrien spoke hesitantly.

"Y-yeah." She replied rubbing her foot on the ground. She began to turn to jump out the window when she heard him walk closer and grab her hand. 

She turned to look at him questioningly only to see him blushing and looking at the ground.

"W-would it be asking too much to k-kiss you again before you leave?" He looked up, hopeful.

Marinette began nodding before shaking her head and stuttering, "No? I mean yes? I mean I want to kiss you again." Her face grew hotter with each word.

Adrien closed the distance between them gently. They made this kiss last a little longer than their previous one, both of them smiling as they separated. 

"See you tomorrow Adrien." Marinette said as she jumped out and headed home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know its been forever and I want to apologize about that and also for this update being super short. Between University and getting an apartment and general life stuff as well as being active in other fandoms such as Yuri on Ice and Voltron Legndary Defender, this has just kinda been put on the backburner. I do want to finish it but I guess I'm also not entirely sure where I want to go with it at this point? If you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments for me to take a look! Just keep in mind I also don't want this to go on for too many more chapters; I want to end it fairly soon. Don't be surprised if this is pretty slow to update from here on out.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was surprisingly normal. Both Adrien and Marinette acted the same with each other as they would've on any other school morning, which is to say they hardly spoke to each other more than a 'good morning' before settling down in their seats and class beginning shortly after. Thus the morning went without incident as they shifted through their various classes.

As the lunch bell finally rang, Marinette hurriedly gathered her things and stood up. She rushed out of class and nearly ran head first into Alya.

"Woah, girl, slow down our lunch break isn't that short." Alya joked as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders to stop her from falling over, "Anyway I was thinking you and I could have a girl's lunch today. Why don't we go to that quiet cafe down the street?" 

Marinette straightened herself and smiled sheepishly at Alya, "Uh actually I was going to go find Adrien..."

"Come on please? You still need to give me details Mari." Alya put on her best puppy-dog look as she begged.

Marinette glanced around quickly, not spotting Adrien nor Nino. She sighed with a small smile, "Alright but you're treating."

"Deal!" Alya grabbed her hand excitedly and they headed out.

Once at the cafe they placed their orders and sat down in a table tucked away in the back corner where most of the tables were empty. Alya looked at Marinette intently, giving her full attention. Marinette smiled back nervously.

"So...? Good, bad, ugly?" Alya started.

Marinette gave a shrug, "Um I don't think ugly but some good and some bad."

Alya gave a chuckle, "Yeah sounds like a first time all right. Lemme guess, he was a virgin too?"

"Probably? I don't really know." Their food arrived and Marinette began eating.

"I still can't believe Adrien is Chat!" Alya exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Moreover that you're Ladybug! Seriously, Mari how did you two manage to hide this!?"

"Let me tell you with your skills as a reporter there were some close calls." Marinette replied.

Alya grinned, "It's like you're the star of a romantic comedy. Two people who love each other but have no idea who the other actually is. They keep chasing each other without even knowing it. If this wasn't a sign you two were meant to be then fate must not exist."

Marinette laughed.

The two joked about rom coms and the different scenarios they could have been in for a few minutes while eating, each one getting more and more ridiculous.

When the two finished eating Alya finally asked about the part Marinette had been dreading talking about.

"So how was he in bed? I mean I haven't had much sex either and admittedly my first time was pretty meh."

"You know I only did it because he needed help." Marinette said quietly as she fiddled with her drink. 

Alya looked at her more concerned, "Are you alright Mari?"

Marinette nodded, "I mean parts of it were fun you know? It was kinda awkward at first? But he didn't look at all he really kept his promise not to, " Marinette grew redder as she remembered everything that had happened, "but some stuff didn't really work like we hoped and then he you know-"

Alya frowned as she looked at Marinette, who was making herself smaller and cringing.

"It hurt, Alya. Really bad."

Alya moved to bring Marinette into a hug. "Oh, Mari, honey. I'm sorry."

They stayed like that for a moment until Marinette calmed down. 

"Hey you may decide that you just don't like vaginal sex and that's perfectly fine," Alya smiled softly as Marinette looked at her. "Though Mari if it hurt that bad like you said I think it wouldn't hurt to go talk to your doctor." Marinette frowned at looked at her with concern. "Your first time will be uncomfortable yeah but generally if it hurts like that there's something else going on."

"Really?" Marinette bit her lip, "I'll make an appointment then. I'll just tell my parents I think I need to adjust my pill."

"Speaking of your parents, what did you tell them about missing school anyway?"

"Just that Adrien was upset and really needed someone and I couldn't leave him."

Alya smiled, "Yeah that sounds like something you would do. Especially since they know how you like him." She teased.

Marinette blushed but smiled. The two cleaned up their things and began to head back to school.

"Hey Mari, just so you know if you ever need to talk about this you know you can call me anytime. All serious no teasing I promise."

"Thanks Alya." The two hugged once more before heading to their respective classes.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien watched with a sigh as Marinette left with Alya. He hadn't caught her in time and he had been really hoping to spend lunch together so they could talk before her and Alya did. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Nino giving him a sympathetic look.

"Let them go; you know how Alya is." Nino said.

Adrien nodded and walked with Nino to eat lunch. They ended up sitting outside some distance away from everyone else. 

"So what about you dude? How are you holding up?" Nino asked after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

Adrien shrugged, "I don't know. What I did was..." he looked down disgusted with himself, "awful."

"I don't need the details, nor do I want them," Nino waved his hand, "but if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

They sat in silence for a while, eating their lunches slowly. Adrien thought about what happened and started to feel guilty. Sure Marinette had seemed okay, but that was before they really had time to process what had happened. He hated that he had given in like that and couldn't control himself. And even worse was that he hadn't just done that to Marinette, he had done that to his partner Ladybug. He could lose both of them over this. 

"Hey dude snap out of it." Nino cut into his thoughts. He looked up to see his friend frowning. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Adrien took a deep breath, "Do you really think Marinette still wants to be my friend?"

"Yeah absolutely," Nino didn't hesitate, "Mari may hurt for a while, but she wouldn't let this come between you two. She knew what she was doing when she agreed to help you."

Adrien didn't reply so Nino continued, "Alya kept telling me about how this had to be fate and you two were meant to be."

Adrien perked up a tiny bit at that, "I mean even I have to admit this might be a bit much to just be coincidence. The fact that Mari is Ladybug and your Chat, and then on top of that you go to school together and already knew each other without really knowing each other? I guess maybe if anything is fate it's this."

Adrien had been really excited that she was Ladybug. He found himself nodding. 

"That's true," Adrien spoke, "But that experience still had to be really traumatic. I'm pretty sure it was both our first time and," He bit his lip, "That isn't something you can just take back or redo."

"No, your right," Nino agreed, "But I don't think she's going to regret it being with you."

Adrien thought about how she had still wanted to kiss him after, "You think so?"

Nino nodded confidently, "For sure. You two just need to talk about this and I think you'll get it worked out."

Adrien sure hoped so as he finished eating his lunch and Nino moved on to other idle chatter.

 

* * *

 

Adrien didn't see Marinette the rest of the day, so on his way home he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

'Patrol tonight?'

He hadn't expected to get a reply almost immediately.

'Sure :) tower, 9pm?'

'Sounds good'

He put his phone away, relieved that she wasn't avoiding him. If she didn't want to talk they could just go on patrol like usual, but he hoped they could work this out tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back again with another update, sorry this one is kinda short! I think next chapter will be the last one so yay! A few people have commented about if I'll be talking about Mari going to the doctor and I will say I was never really planning to, so you can just imagine that going however you like. I know this fic has taken me forever to write but I like the way its turned out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chat sat on the tower, having arrived early. He didn't know exactly what to say, but he would start with an apology. After all this whole thing had been because he inhaled what the akuma threw at him instead of thinking to hold his breath. Marinette didn't deserve to have to go through that just for his sake. 

He saw Ladybug as she approached and stood to greet her. She landed gracefully onto the tower next to him and smiled. 

Chat opened his mouth a few times and twisted his hands together nervously. 

Finally he blurted, "I'm really sorry, for everything. And if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to but I just- I'm so sorry."

"Chat, Adrien," Ladybug pulled him into a hug, "We can talk about it, I'm okay really. This wasn't your fault."

Chat hugged her back tightly, "I feel so awful. You didn't have to do that for me."

Ladybug pushed him back gently so she could see his face, "You protect me all the time Chat. I knew what I was doing and I would do it again."

"I hurt you." Chat looked down at his feet.

Ladybug tipped his chin back up, "Actually about that, "A slight blush came to her cheeks, "Alya said that shouldn't have hurt like that and so I'm going to be seeing a doctor about it."

"I can pay for anything you want me to." Chat quickly offered. 

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Ladybug gave him a genuine smile. She sat down on the edge and Chat followed suit. They spent a moment looking out at the city lights. She moved her hand onto his and squeezed lightly.

"So what about you?" She turned to look at him.

"What about me?"

"I mean, at least I had a choice." She spoke quietly and watched for his reaction.

Chat looked at where their hands were joined and frowned, not having really viewed it that way. He shrugged. 

"It doesn't matter. I still did it." He said bitterly.

The two fell back into silence. 

"I don't regret it." Chat barely heard Ladybug say a few minutes later. He looked up at her to see she was staring out into the distance.

"Why not?" He prompted equally as quiet. 

"If I didn't who knows what would've happened to you," She turned to meet his eyes, "And we wouldn't be here now, Adrien." Knowing who each other was, learning their respective crushes for each other, having kissed.

Chat turned his hand and linked their fingers together, "Yeah." 

Ladybug scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned back against her. 

"So can I officially say Adrien Agreste is my boyfriend?" Ladybug asked in a half joking, half hopeful voice.

Chat tried to keep the grin off his face as he replied, "Well I don't know, maybe if Ladybug agrees to be my girlfriend?"

He wasn't ready for how she suddenly wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him excitedly. When he recovered he put his arms around her waist and kissed back. 

Then, just as suddenly, she was standing and readying her yoyo.

"Hey what?"

"Catch me if you want more." She teased playfully as she jumped off.

Chat grinned and leaped after his _girlfriend_ , chasing her around the city until she finally let him catch her, dipping her into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was admittedly hard for me to write so I hope it's ok. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and also to just everyone reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted before, though not the first I've ever written, because I always feel really embarrassed to share them. I really want to contribute to this growing fandom though! Comments are appreciated! Please let me know if something needs to be fixed or corrected and I will be glad to do so.


End file.
